


Clouds

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir, berteman atas nama ketidaksengajaan, dipisahkan oleh waktu yang tak kenal tunggu—di bawah mendung kelabu. [kid!GoM/Kagami/Momoi, AU]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Bagian Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: child!GoM, child!Kagami, child!Momoi, AU, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)

**_A Kuroko no Basket Songfiction_ **

**Lyric and Song © Zach Sobiech**

* * *

* * *

_Well I feel down, down, down_

_Into this dark and lonely hole_

_There was no one there to care about me anymore_

* * *

" _Excuse me, Madam_."

Bocah bersurai merah itu menghampiri seorang wanita _blonde_ berkacamata yang tengah memberesi mainan yang berserakan di lantai, ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sekelompok anak yang tadinya berebut mainan ini-itu setelah mendengar teriakan girang dari paman berwajah mirip kucing bahwa paman baik hati datang membawa mainan baru yang banyak.

" _Yes_ , _what_ — Akashi?" balas wanita itu refleks ketika melihat surai merah khas keluarga Akashi.

" _Excuse me. I want to ask you something, may I_?"

" _Sure_. Tapi omong-omong, tidak perlu berbahasa Inggris begitu, aku juga bisa bahasa Jepang, kok. Oh, ya, aku Alex dan aku bekerja di sini. Dokter baru, sih. Jadi wajar kalau putranya paman baik hati tidak mengenalku."

Mengabaikan perkenalan diri wanita _blonde_ bernama Alex, bocah bersurai merah itu menunjuk bocah lain yang berkulit putih pucat dan bersurai biru muda, matanya bulat dan biru senada surainya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, dan tangan kurusnya memeluk bola basket oranye.

“Dia. Siapa dia?”

Alex mengikuti arah jari telunjuk putranya paman baik hati.

"Oh, itu. Itu Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko, ya? Lalu mengapa Kuroko tidak ikut anak-anak yang lain berebut mainan baru yang dibawa Ayahku?"

 _Anak kecil memang ingin banyak tahu,_ batin Alex teringat ketika pertama kali putra kesayangannya menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama seperti bocah ini pada Kuroko yang dijawab dengan pernyataan datar, "Anak-anak yang sakit kankel tulang tidak boleh tellalu aktif." Hati Kagami, putra semata wayang Alex, yang awalnya berbunga karena tahu bukan hanya dirinya anak berumur lima tahun yang masih cadel, retak seketika.

"Kuroko itu sakit kanker," ujar Alex dengan wajah sendu.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Masudku, kanker yang mana?"

Mendengar kata kanker sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya sebab ayahnya sering mengajaknya bermain ke sini, ke rumah kanker yang tentu saja banyak anak-anak penderita kanker di dalamnya, supaya ia bisa melihat dunia dengan kacamata berbeda.

Pertama kali mendengarnya mungkin agak mengerikan, mengingat ibunya meninggal dunia juga karena kanker. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa—atau tepatnya membiasakan diri, jadi ia sudah siap dengan jenis kanker apa yang akan dikatakan _madam blonde_ berkacamata di hadapannya.

" _Bone cancer_."

Alex menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya liar, mencegah air mata keluar mengingat kondisi bocah biru muda itu yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi teman baik putranya.

Bocah bersurai merah itu—yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya berbahasa Inggris sejak baru pandai berbicara—langsung mengerti perkataan Alex. Ya, ya, jenius yang terlahir di keluarga kaya memang beda. Dan detik itu pula sekujur tubuhnya mendadak dingin.

_Kupikir tidak akan mendengar jenis itu lagi._

"Apa aku bo—"

" _Mama! Look! Look! I got this fucking cool basket ball and the fucking cool ling too. See? I want to play basket ball with Kuloko this noon. We can use this new basket_ — _Ale_? _Dale_?" Kagami menghentikan ocehannya ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sana.

Alex memukul pelan kepala Kagami. "Sudah kubilang gunakan bahasa Inggris yang sopan di Jepang atau gunakan bahasa Jepang saja! Ini bukan Amerika, Taiga!"

"Mama, dia kok pendek sekali?"

_Krik, krik._

"Madam, anakmu kurang ajar sekali."

_Krik, krik._

"Siapa yang kau panggil kulang ajal, blengsek?!"

Satu pukulan lagi. "Gunakan bahasa yang sopan, Taiga!"

"Kubilang kurang ajar, bukan kulang ajal."

Yang dipanggil blengsek malah mengejek. Bolehlah sedikit sombong karena sudah tidak cadel lagi di umurnya yang juga masih lima tahun.

"Kagami-kun selalu belisik— ling basket?"

Kuroko menghampiri mereka karena tahu Kagami sudah kembali dari acara rebutan mainan baru. Sementara Kuroko berbinar, bocah yang sudah tidak cadel lagi itu tercengang karena baru saja mendengar bocah yang tadi menjadi pusat atensinya berbicara cadel.

_Mungkin sedang mengejek cara bicara temannya._

"Ling basket?" Mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, Kuroko masih berbinar sedangkan bocah berambut merah mulai yakin pemikirannya tadi telah salah. Bocah biru muda itu bukan sedang mengejek temannya, tetapi memang masih cadel. Ia boleh berbangga diri sekarang.

Kuroko masih ingat betapa kesalnya ia saat meminta paman Hyuuga membelikannya ring basket tetapi hanya dijawab dengan penolakan sehalus mungkin. Ia pasti akan semakin sering bermain basket jika ada ring basket, dan itu buruk.

_Itu, kan, ring basket punyaku. Sudah jelek, sih. Dan aku juga sudah tidak suka lagi._

"Iya, sepelti yang kau lihat, ini ling basket. Kau bodoh, ya?"

Alex memukul kepala Kagami—lagi.

"Aku hanya— aku benal-benal senang, Kagami-kun. Telima kasih banyak."

Kuroko—bocah biru muda itu tersenyum lebar. Berarti ia bisa bermain basket dengan Kagami sore nanti.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu." Bocah dengan surai merah gelap itu mengusap si surai biru muda, dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Sini, kemalikan. Aku mau tahu sepelti apa lasanya ling basket."

Kuroko merebut paksa ring basket yang dipegang Kagami dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa mengejek dari Kagami.

"Ya, ampun. Kuloko, jangan kampungan begitu, dong. Ling basket itu untuk dimasuki bola basket, bukan untuk kau lasakan. Bagaimana, sih."

"Kagami-kun belisik."

Si surai merah—entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum melihat duo cadel di depannya. Hanya senyum tipis memang, setipis goresan pensil, tetapi ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ketika Kuroko, yang wajahnya sedatar triplek, tertawa lepas seperti itu.

_Apa ini bisa dikatakan secara tidak langsung aku membuatnya tertawa?_

* * *

* * *

_And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of edge_

_You were sitting there holding a rope_

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" kening Akashi Seijuurou berkerut.

 _Itu, kan, bocah cadel yang kemarin_ , batinnya sombong karena ia sudah tidak cadel lagi walaupun masih bocah.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi?" Bocah berambut biru gelap itu mendengar gumaman Akashi rupanya.

" _Nee_ , Akathithi kalau diam taja nanti kami tinggal, loh," ujar bocah _blonde_ yang ternyata masih cadel dengan nada mengancam dan hanya dibalas Akashi dengan tatapan tinggal-saja-kalau-berani.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kise?" Si surai biru gelap menatap sumber suara sumbang, Kise Ryouta. Ia tidak mengerti. Cadel Kise itu—menurutnya—kelewatan untuk anak umur lima tahun.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Ryouta, bukan Akathithi." Akashi mengejek.

" _Mou ..._ Aominethi, Akathithi, _hidoi-tu!_ "

Kise nangis buaya. Demi lawakan garing Izuki sensei, mereka sudah saling kenal sekitar dua tahun, tetapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali mengerti bahasa ajaib Kise, sih?

" _Urusai, nanodayo_ , Kise."

"Midorimathi juga _hidoi_ - _tu!_ "

"Jangan menangis, Kise-chin. Ini permen untuk Kise-chin."

Bocah ungu nan unyu juga baik hati sekali pada Kise menyodorkan permen lolipop rasa jeruk yang warnanya senada sekali dengan warna rambut dan tas sekolah Kise.

Kise sumringah. Menjadi satu-satunya yang masih cadel di antara empat bocah beda warna rambut itu memang agak sulit baginya yang terlalu gampang menangis. Hampir setiap hari teman-temannya itu menanyakan apa yang dikatakannya padahal omongannya—menurutnya—sudah sangat jelas. Ia merasa didzalimi. Teman-temannya itu bertanya setiap hari tetapi tidak mengerti-mengerti. Memangnya hanya dia yang jenius di sini?

Sebenarnya saat ini Akashi dan teman-temannya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena TK mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah jadi orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki saja. Alasan lain karena sebenarnya jam segini orang tua mereka yang super sibuk masih bekerja di tempat kerja masing-masing.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam, hah?"

Akashi yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan percakapan tidak jelas dan tidak penting teman-temannya mendelik. Kise yang baru berhenti menangis mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan kembali mengulangi kejadian yang sama, Aomine yang tampangnya paling brutal bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan kalem tapi nusuk Akashi barusan, Murasakibara—yang bersurai ungu—tersedak susu kotak rasa stroberi yang baru sampai di tenggorokannya karena kaget, Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya bergeser karena agak gemetaran.

Oh, rupanya suara berisik mereka tadi mengganggu kegiatan _mengamati bocah bersurai baby blue_ Akashi. Bukannya ada niat jahat atau semacamnya, ia hanya memastikan apakah bocah itu benar bocah yang kemarin atau penglihatannya tengah mengelabuinya, semacam fatamorgana, karena sebelum tidur tadi malam ia memang memikirkan bocah itu.

Tahu-tahu Akashi sudah berdiri sekitar lima meter dari Kuroko dengan segala keabsolutan yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, diikuti empat bocah warna-warni di belakangnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?"

Kuroko berbalik sambil gemetar memeluk bola basketnya. Bukan gemetar karena takut pada Akashi, bukan. Melainkan karena nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sudah bermain terlalu lama.

"Dan kau siapa?"

Itu bukan jawaban dan Akashi agak kesal mendengarnya.

Empat bocah warna-warni yang berdiri di belakang Akashi menatap heran Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Ya, ampun. Manitetali-tu. Aku balu tahu ada manutia tepelti ini._ (Ya, ampun. Manis sekali-ssu. Aku baru tahu ada manusia seperti ini.)

_Ini, sih, terlalu putih. Lebih putih dari Akashi malah. Memangnya yang seperti ini normal, ya?_

_Pucat sekali, nanodayo. Mungkin belum sarapan._

_Kurus sekali. Pasti dia kelaparan. Besok kubawakan snack, deh._

"Akashi Seijuurou," balas Akashi dingin dan tak kalah datar dari bocah biru muda di hadapannya.

Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat ia teringat Akashi pernah mengunjungi _rumah_ -nya kemarin.

"Ada pellu apa denganku?"

"Hah?"

Itu suara Kise dan Kuroko tidak sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kubilang ada pellu apa denganku?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Astaga." Aomine menepuk jidat. Berbicara dengan satu orang cadel saja ia sudah susah mengerti, sekarang ada dua. _Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya_ , batin Aomine yang tidak mau menyusahkan dirinya.

Mengetahui pendengarannya tidak salah, Kise langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko. Memeluknya erat-erat. Akhirnya ia menemukan anak seumuran yang senasib dengannya.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk karena tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya dan berat badan Kise. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya semakin kurang ajar saja.

"Aku menukai Kulokothi!"

Setelah itu Kise kembali berdiri, sedangkan Kuroko tidak dan itu menjadikannya pusat atensi lima bocah warna-warni dengan seragam TK Teikou yang tak jauh dari sini.

Kise heran. Akashi heran. Semua heran.

"Kulokothi?" Kise menatap heran Kuroko yang tidak juga berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf, ya. Aku tellalu senang, sih. Hehe."

Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar tripleknya menepis tangan Kise. "Aku bisa sendili."

Aomine menahan tawa. Baru menyatakan cinta sudah langsung ditolak saja.

Kuroko mencoba bangkit, tetapi ia gagal. Mencoba lagi, gagal lagi.

Melihat itu Kise tidak tinggal diam, berhubung ia yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan Kuroko. "Bial kubantu, Kulokothi," ujar Kise lembut dengan senyum malaikat sembari mengulurkan tangannya—lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendili!" Kuroko menepis tangan Kise lagi, kali ini lebih kasar dengan bonus bentakan.

Kise ingin menangis karena berpikir ia membuat kesalahan dan Kuroko tidak mau memaafkannya.

Detik berikutnya Kise benar-benar menangis karena berpikir ajakan bertemannya ditolak. Kuroko tidak ingin berteman dengan Kise.

"O-oi, Kise. Sudah, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Astaga, kau ini laki-laki bukan, sih? Jangan menangis terus, dong." Aomine memukul-mukul pelan kepala kuning Kise Ryouta. Sedang memainkan peran _good brother_ , eh?

"Kulokothi tidak mau belteman denanku kalena aku tadel-tu."

Air mata Kise semakin deras, Aomine tidak boleh salah bicara jika ingin bocah ini tutup mulut.

"Tidak mungkin Kuroko tidak mau berteman denganmu karena kau cadel, buktinya kami masih mau berteman denganmu. Iya, ‘kan, Midorima?"

Midorima buang muka.

"Iya, ‘kan, Murasakibara?"

"Iya _aja deh_." Murasakibara _ogah-ogahan_ menjawab.

"Iya, ‘kan, Ak—"

"Mau sampai kapan bermain drama-dramaannya?"

"Kami tidak sedang bermain drama-dramaan, kok, Akashi," ujar Aomine polos sepolos-polosnya anak TK. Apa daya maksud hati Akashi ingin menyindir tapi yang disindir tidak mengerti disindir.

Kise hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan—perang—Aomine sambil sesenggukan.

Akashi tentu akan murka kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara tawa tertahan yang berasal dari bocah kurus bersurai _baby blue_ yang masih belum bangkit juga dari posisinya tadi.

Akashi ingin memarahinya karena tidak terima bocah yang masih cadel dan lebih pendek darinya itu menjadikan dirinya bahan tertawaan, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat senyum itu lagi—senyum Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maaf, maaf, Akashi-kun." Seolah mengerti tatapan tidak suka Akashi sebelumnya, Kuroko tersenyum lagi sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Akashi buang muka ala _tsundere_ Midorima sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "B-biar kubantu berdiri."

" _Nee .._. Aka-chin biar aku saja yang menggendong Kuro-chin." Bocah bersurai ungu menawarkan diri sambil berjongkok di depan Kuroko lalu meletakkan tangannya yang besar di atas kepala biru muda itu. Tinggi badan Murasakibara memang di atas rata-rata dan sudah tidak cocok lagi menjadi anak TK, bukan ukuran anak TK. "Kelihatannya Kuro-chin ringan sekali."

Kuroko menurut saja karena tidak punya alasan untuk menolak niat baik bocah bongsor di hadapannya.

"Kulokothi _hidoi-tu_!" Kise tidak terima rupanya niat baik Murasakibara diterima dengan mudah dan niat baiknya ditambah bonus senyum malaikat ditolak Kuroko mentah-mentah dua kali berturut-turut.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Tadi Kise-kun menyebalkan jadi aku tidak suka."

Krik, krik.

Akashi mati-matian menahan tawa supaya tetap kelihatan _cool_ di depan budak— tidak, teman-temannya maksudnya. Aomine tertawa lebar selebar dimungkinkannya mulut. Midorima buang muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya karena menahan tawa. Dan Murasakibara—

" _Nee .._. Kuro-chin jujur sekali, sih," ujar Murasakibara polos membenarkan ucapan Kuroko.

" _Hidoi_! _Hidoi-tu_!"

Mengabaikan Kise, Kuroko naik ke punggung Murasakibara. "Telima kasih banyak, Mulasakibala-kun."

"Jangan formal begitu, dong, Kuro-chin. Kita, kan, teman."

"Eh?" Kuroko kaget mendengar bagian terakhir. "Teman?"

Akashi mengangguk setuju walaupun sebelumnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Kuroko.

Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ketika ia melihat senyum bahagia bocah biru muda itu dan ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

Kise berteriak, "Benal- _tu_!" dengan sumringah dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Aomine karena rupanya ia berteriak di telinga Aomine.

"Kurasa bukan hal yang buruk, _nanodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser karena kaget dengan suara melengking Kise. Lalu menambahkan, "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_."

Oh, _tsundere_ sekali.

"Akashi-kun, dia itu _tsundere,_ ya?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan pada Akashi yang menurutnya paling mengetahui empat bocah warna-warni itu.

Akashi mengangguk, Midorima mengamuk, Aomine tertawa lebar sampai terbatuk-batuk.

" _Tsundere ja nai, b-baka_!"

* * *

* * *

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_

* * *

"Kankel tulang?" Ada nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya. Ia memang baru mengenal bocah yang juga cadel tetapi tidak separah dirinya itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi entah mengapa hatinya nyeri mendengar pernyataan dari wanita manis tapi berdada rata bersurai cokelat dengan dua jepitan rambut menjepit poninya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?"

"A-aku temannya Kulokothi-tu _._ "

Kise masih berpikir, mencari-cari makna kanker tulang dalam ingatannya. Ini mungkin kali pertama Kise mendengar jenis penyakit itu, tetapi sepertinya kata kanker sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Lalu bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih susu miliknya saat ia teringat cerita Izuki sensei yang memberitahunya bahwa ibu Akashi Seijuurou, teman baiknya, meninggal karena kanker. Ia tidak ingat jenisnya.

Dari awal ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bocah itu tidak sehat seperti dirinya dan teman warna-warninya. Tetapi Kise tidak pernah mengira akan sesakit ini mendengar kondisi Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Kise-kun jangan menangis. Kuantar ke kamar Kuroko, ya?"

Kise mengangguk sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar semakin deras dengan punggung tangannya. Namun, percuma saja. Walaupun Kise mengelapnya, air mata itu keluar lagi dan membasahi pipinya lagi.

Riko—wanita bersurai cokelat tadi—berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan anak TK dihadapannya, lalu menatapnya intens. Ia tak pernah tega melihat bocah menangis, rasanya ia juga ingin ikut menangis (seperti ketika Kuroko yang merupakan anak asuhnya menangis saat sel-sel kanker di dalam tubuhnya melakukan pemberontakan).

" _Nee ._.. Kise-kun harus berhenti menangis. Kuroko-kun akan ikut sedih jika temannya menangis." Riko mengusap sayang surai pirang Kise. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

"T-tapi aku tidak mau Kulokothi meninggalkanku-tu. Kankel itu jahat. Dia pasti akan melebut Kulokothi dali kami-tu." Kise makin terisak, ia kembali teringat cerita Izuki sensei mengenai ibu Akashi yang meninggal karena kanker.

"Tidak—"

"Liko-san?" Bocah berambut merah dengan gradiasi hitam menghampiri Riko, menatapnya tak percaya. "Ya, ampun. Liko-san membuat anak TK menangis. Jahat banget, sih."

"Riko bukan Liko, Kagami-kun!" Riko naik darah, ia diperlakukan seperti pedofil oleh anak bernama Kagami itu.

Kise berhenti menangis. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Suka banget, sih, mempelmasalahkan kecadelanku. Jangan mencali-cali kesalahan olang lain, deh." Kagami melipat tangannya kesal. "Kuloko juga cadel tetapi aku tidak pelnah mendengal Liko-san mengejeknya."

_O-oh … benal-benal tadel tepeltiku. Eh? Apa tadi? Kulokothi?_

"Itu karena Kuroko-kun anak baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti Kagami-kun."

Kagami buang muka. Merajuk, sepertinya.

"Err … Kagami-kun baru kembali dari Amerika?"

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak pellu tanya-tanya lagi."

Tiga kerutan muncul di kening Riko _. Ini anak mungkin memang menyebalkan dari lahir, ya?_

"Kise-kun?"

Melihat kehadiran Kuroko, Kagami langsung berlari menuju Kuroko tetapi dipotong Kise yang larinya lebih cepat dan langsung memeluk Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda.

"O-oi! Memangnya kau siapa belani-belaninya peluk-peluk Kuloko?!" Kagami tidak terima dan langsung menarik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kagamithi _hidoi_ - _tu_!" Kise nangis buaya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Thi ... tu ... Apa, sih?"

Pusing mendengar suara berisik Kagami, Riko langsung melarikan diri ke dapur tanpa sepengatahuan duo cadel yang sedang rebutan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun sudah pulang?" Kuroko menengahi. Rupanya Kuroko juga pusing mendengar suara berisik Kagami dan suara tangisan buaya Kise.

"Ah, iya, Kuloko. Aku dan Mama ke Amelika hanya untuk menghadili pelnikahan _uncle_ Tatsuya."

"Oh, Paman Himulo Tatsuya …." Kuroko mengangguk paham, paham kalau mamanya Kagami mempunyai banyak uang. Jepang-Amerika sudah seperti Tokyo-Kyoto yang bisa naik kereta api.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuloko?" Kagami memperhatikan kursi roda Kuroko. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah melihat Kuroko duduk di kursi roda dan ia ingat itu saat kondisi Kuroko benar-benar buruk.

"Hanya kelelahan, Kagami-kun. Kemalin aku belmain basket sendili saat Kagami-kun ke Amelika. Lalu kakiku lemas dan tidak bisa belgelak dan teman-temannya Kise-kun menolongku. Doktel bilang, sih, hanya kelelahan."

Kagami hanya ber-oh ria walaupun sebenarnya khawatir pada Kuroko.

"T-tunggu!" Kagami menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Kise-kun itu manusia cadel ini?!" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk Kise seperti hanya Kise manusia cadel di situ.

Hanya menatap kesal Kagami, Kise malas ambil pusing dengan mulut berisik Kagami padahal mulutnya sendiri tidak kalah berisik kalau sudah terbuka sedikit saja. "Kulokothi suka belmain batet juga-tu?"

Tawa Kagami pecah mendengar kecadelan Kise untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa yang kau katakan, sih, Kise? Thi-tu-tet? Apa tadi? Batet? Aku mengelti."

"Kagami-kun juga cadel," ujar Kuroko kalem tapi nusuk. Skak mat. Kagami bungkam. Akhirnya sadar diri juga.

"Iya, aku suka basket kalena seling nonton _anime_ basket baleng Kagami-kun. Telus Kagami-kun mengajalkanku belmain basket. Hanya _dibble_ , sih, soalnya di sini tidak ada ling basket. Telus bebelapa hali yang lalu Kagami-kun belhasil mendapatkan ling basket dan bola basket balu hasil lebutan mainan balu yang dibawa ayahnya Akashi-kun. Setelah ling basketnya dipasang, Kagami-kun mengajaliku melakukan _shoot_. Aku balu tahu sebenalnya Kagami-kun jago basket," jawab Kuroko panjang lebar. Kise mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti cerita Kuroko dan Kagami tersenyum bangga karena Kuroko mengatakan ia jago basket.

"Lain kali kita belmain betama-tama, ya? Aku akan mengajak Akathithi, Mulatakibalathi, Midolimathi, dan Aominethi. _Eto .._. dan Momoithi juga-tu." Kise sumringah, mana tega Kuroko menolaknya.

"Momoicchi itu siapa?" Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia belum berani menerima ajakan Kise. Belakangan ini badannya sering lumpuh seketika dan tidak tentu kapan kembali lagi seperti semula, atau mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Begitulah yang Kuroko dengar dari percakapan Alex—ibu Kagami sekaligus dokter yang sukarela bekerja di sini—dan Riko.

"Itu temanku dan yang lain di TK Teikou-tu. Tetangga Aominethi dan teling mengikuti Aominethi ke mana-mana, jadi Momoithi teling beltama kami juga-tu. Mau, ya?"

"Oi, Kise, memangnya anak TK yang menangis sepelti pelempuan bisa belmain basket?"

Krik, krik.

"Kulokothi, aku boleh memukul Kagamithi?" bisik Kise.

"Tentu boleh, Kise-kun."

Detik berikutnya satu pukulan maut dari Kise Ryouta mendarat di kepala merah Kagami. "S-sakit …." Kagami mengelus-elus kepalanya. Pukulan Kise ternyata bukan main-main.

"Kalau aku tidak bita mana mungkin aku mengajak Kulokothi-tu. Kagamithi _aho_!" teriak Kise kesal.

Kagami tutup kuping mendengar suara melengking Kise. "Kupikil anak kecil yang suka belmain basket itu hanya di Amelika."

"Omong-omong, Kise-kun mengapa hanya sendilian ke sini?"

"Aku ingin beltemu dengan Kulokothi. Jadi setelah pelajalan selesai aku langsung—"

"Aka-chin, lihat, lihat~ Kise-chin curang~ Harus kita apakan dia?" Murasakibara menunjuk-nunjuk Kise _horror_ dan ditanggapi dengan tatapan _horror_ dari Akashi, dan direspon _horror_ pula oleh Kise.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Astaga. Yang benar saja. Kami tadi mencarimu, tahu!" Aomine memukul kepala Kise kesal.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, _nanodayo_. Tapi, Kise— "

" _Mou ._.. aku minta maaf. Aku benal-benal ingin beltemu dengan Kulokothi. Kupikil kalian tidak akan mau kalau kuajak-tu," ujar Kise karena takut terkena _bully-bully_ maut Akashi.

"Kami juga ingin bertemu Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya, tahu!" teriak mereka berbarengan dengan satu pukulan lagi dari Aomine yang mendarat di kepala Kise.

Kuroko berkaca-kaca. Kagami—entah sadar atau tidak—mulutnya terbuka karena heran melihat bocah warna-warni yang entah dari mana asalnya tahu-tahu sudah ingin menyiksa Kise saja.

" _Nee ._.. Akathithi, aku mengajak Kulokothi belmain batet baleng kita. Akathithi mau, ‘kan?”

Kise menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi karena tanpa sadar mereka menjadikan Akashi pemimpin mereka, semacam ketua kelompok. Jadi jika Akashi mengatakan iya, maka yang lain akan setuju. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun masih bocah tetapi Akashi Seijuurou adalah _born_ _leader_. Kuroko yang baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu dan Kagami yang baru melihatnya sekarang juga merasakannya.

Akashi mengangguk setuju pada usulan Kise, lalu melirik Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah sedatar triplek. _Memangnya dia bisa?_

* * *

* * *

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

* * *

Pagi itu tak secerah kemarin. Sudah pukul sepuluh tetapi biru dengan gradiasi putih kapas tak kunjung terlihat. Yang ada hanya awan mendung dilengkapi dengan udara yang agak dingin, cocok sekali untuk tetap bertahan di balik selimut tebal. Sayangnya itu tidak berhasil menggoda bocah cadel bersurai merah dengan gradiasi hitam ini. Ia malah kelihatan gembira sekali, tidak muram seperti langit saat ini. Berlari-lari kecil sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak berbahasa Inggris, ia tersenyum senang karena akan bertemu dengan teman baiknya.

Kagami benar-benar gembira sekali, sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu berbahan aluminium itu dan memutarnya.

"Hyuuga-san, kumohon izinkan aku belmain basket dengan Kise-kun dan teman-temannya. Aku ingin sekali belmain basket dengan meleka, sepeltinya meleka pandai belmain basket sepelti Kagami-kun. Kumohon … aku khawatil tidak bisa belmain basket lagi. Hyuuga-san, kumohon, aku beljanji akan menjadi anak yang baik kalau Hyuuga-san mengizinkanku. Aku beljanji," ujar Kuroko sambil menarik-narik baju lengan panjang milik seseorang yang dipanggilnya Hyuuga-san tadi. Suaranya bergetar, Kagami tahu Kuroko tengah menahan tangis, dan detik itu pula kegembiraan Kagami menguap tak bersisa. Ia berdiri membatu di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kuro—"

"Hyuuga-san, kumohon. Aku tahu ini sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku tahu— aku mendengal pembicalaan Hyuuga-san dan Liko-san dengan Alex-san tadi malam."

Hati Kagami retak.

Hyuuga mengangguk ragu, "B-baiklah … kalau kau memaksa."

Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengatakan terimakasih sambil terisak.

"Oh? Kagami?" ujar Hyuuga melihat Kagami berdiri di depan pintu dan agak kaget melihat wajah sedih Kagami _. Jangan bilang kalau dia mendengar omongan kami._

"Kagami-kun?" ujar Kuroko tak kalah kaget.

"M-maaf." Kagami berlari keluar dari kamar Kuroko sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang keluar tanpa seizinnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia harus menemui ibunya sekarang juga.

* * *

* * *

_When I get back on land_

_Well I'll never get my chance_

_Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hand_

* * *

"Aominethi, lihat itu! Kulokothi tudah tembuh-tu!" teriak Kise girang saat melihat Kuroko dan Kagami di kejauhan.

"Wah! Mana, Kise, mana? Oh, iya! Itu, Tetsu!" balas Aomine tak kalah girang.

Midorima sebagai yang paling waras kedua setelah Akashi menyadari ada perubahan di wajah dingin Akashi. _Dia … tersenyum?_

" _Nee_ ~ Aka-chin sedang senang, ya?" ujar Murasakibara yang ternyata cukup waras untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Atsushi. Kupikir dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Akashi, Kise dan Aomine serempak mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko yang sedang berjalan ke Akashi yang _absolute_ tak terkalahkan.

"Ada apa—"

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midolima-kun, Mulasakibala-kun," ujar Kuroko sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin ia dan Kagami agak berlari-lari kecil tadi.

"Yo!" sapa Kagami lengkap dengan cengiran lima jari untuk meninggalkan kesan ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tetapi kelihatannya mereka tidak begitu peduli pada Kagami. Lihat, Kise sibuk memeluk Kuroko sambil berteriak-teriak 'aku tanat melindukan Kulokothi-tu' padahal mereka baru berjumpa beberapa hari yang lalu, Aomine sibuk menarik-narik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko, Murasakibara sibuk dengan _snack_ -nya, Midorima sibuk dengan buku di tangannya—entah buku apa, dan Akashi sibuk memperhatikan Kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ingin bermain basket dengan kami?"

"Aku sangat menyukai basket dan ingin sekali telus belmain basket. Tetapi aku yakin tidak akan bisa telus belmain basket. Dalipada hanya tidul-tidulan di kamalku, aku lebih ingin telus belmain basket sampai kakiku tak bisa lagi kupakai beljalan. Kudengal dali Kise-kun kalau Akashi-kun dan yang lain juga bisa belmain basket, aku jadi ingin belmain dengan Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midolima-kun, Aomine-kun, Mulasakibala-kun, dan juga Kagami-kun."

"Walaupun setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa lagi bermain basket— ah, tidak, maksudku berjalan?"

"Ya."

Kebingungan jelas tergambar di wajah mereka, kecuali Kagami dan Akashi yang—sepertinya—mengerti keadaan Kuroko. Lalu Kise yang tidak mengerti—entah kenapa—teringat ucapan Riko saat ia ingin menemui Kuroko. _Apa tepalah itu kankel tulang?_

Kise malah beralih ke Aomine dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

“Oi, Kise, kenapa peluk-peluk aku?!”

_Kenapa? Kenapa lasana takit tekali-tu?_

"Jadi kau sudah merelakannya direnggut lebih cepat dari dirimu, eh?"

"Cepat atau lambat, hal yang sama tetap akan teljadi, ‘kan?"

Sekujur tubuh Akashi mendadak dingin.

"Akashi-kun tidak mengelti posisiku. Jadi tolong jangan belbicala seolah-olah Akashi-kun mengelti."

_Aku mengerti, Tetsuya. Tentu saja aku mengerti._

**To be continued**


	2. Bagian Kedua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir, berteman atas nama ketidaksengajaan, dipisahkan oleh waktu yang tak kenal tunggu—di bawah mendung kelabu. [kid!GoM/Kagami/Momoi, AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: child!GoM, child!Kagami, child!Momoi, pengasuh!HyuugaRiko, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)

**_A Kuroko no Basket Songfiction_ **

**Lyric and Song © Zach Sobiech**

* * *

* * *

_Maybe someday we'll take a little ride_

_We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine_

* * *

Sore itu hujan yang sedari pagi tak kunjung berhenti dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan Riko terus mengomel akhirnya berhenti, menyisakan kolam-kolam kecil dan beberapa tetes air yang masih menggayuti dedaunan. Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah bersurai biru muda itu melirik teman baiknya, lalu kembali memandangi kolam-kolam kecil di halaman depan. Ia kelihatan murung, Kagami pun bingung.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia menatap Kuroko, mencoba mengartikan mendung yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Kuloko, ada apa? Kau pusing? Ada yang sakit? Bial kupanggil Mamaku," ujarnya ketika tak kunjung menemukan jawaban di balik wajah sedih Kuroko.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau demam?" Kagami menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kuroko, lalu membandingkannya dengan suhu di dahinya sendiri. "A-astaga! Ini belbeda sekali dengan dahiku!"

Kagami panik. "T-tunggu sebental, ya? Bial kupanggil Mamaku. A-atau kau kugendong saja ke kamalmu?"

Kuroko menggeleng—lagi.

"Ya, ampun, Kuloko. Katakan sesuatu—"

"Kagami-kun tahun depan sudah masuk SD, ya? Apa Kagami-kun belencana mendaftal di SD yang sama dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lain?"

Kagami bungkam. Walaupun hanya sedikit, ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko sekarang.

"Aku belum menanyakan itu pada Mama," jawab Kagami seadanya.

"Kalau aku adalah Kagami-kun, mungkin aku akan memilih sekolah yang sama dengan meleka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena meleka adalah olang baik sepelti Kagami-kun yang mau menjadi temanku, dan belmain basket belsama meleka itu menyenangkan. Aku yakin Kagami-kun juga melasa senang sepeltiku."

Kagami diam-diam membenarkan ucapan Kuroko dan berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bermain basket dengan mereka lagi, dan Kuroko juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, namun rasanya terlalu mustahil baginya.

"Kagami-kun," suaranya bergetar. "Apa aku bisa kembali belmain basket? Aku ingin— ingin sekali belmain basket lagi dengan Kagami-kun dan teman-teman Akashi-kun."

Refleks, Kagami memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Mengusap sayang surai biru muda yang semakin lama semakin sering berguguran saja. Kuroko ingin menangis. Ia tak bermaksud menyalahkan takdir, hanya saja tubuh kurusnya tak sanggup menahan beban seberat itu. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku halus sepelti ini? Aku ingin sepelti Kagami-kun dan yang lain. Aku ingin telus bisa belmain basket. Aku ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Kagami-kun dan yang lain. Belajal belsama, lalu belmain kejal-kejalan, lalu kita bisa belmain basket belsama sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin sekali, Kagami-kun. Kenapa aku tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk itu semua? Apa aku tellalu nakal kalena seling membuat Hyuuga-san malah-malah lalu Tuhan menghukumku? Kalau begitu— kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf pada Hyuuga-san dan beljanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kagami-kun …" Ucapannya menggantung, ia dibungkam oleh isakannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia tak ingin menyalahkan takdir, hanya saja dadanya terlalu sesak sampai-sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

Kagami tahu Kuroko lelah. Ia mengerti mengapa Kuroko menangis sampai sesenggukan seperti ini. Tetapi, walaupun ia tahu dan ia mengerti, Kagami tetaplah Kagami—bocah berumur lima tahun yang masih cadel dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Kuroko dan ia benci akan hal itu. Ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa menghibur bocah itu disaat seperti ini. Ia membenci dirinya yang selalu menangis sesenggukan di sudut kamarnya saat teringat ucapan ibunya mengenai kondisi teman baiknya. Ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk meredam tangisan yang sebenarnya juga menyayat hatinya.

Kuroko mulai putus asa dan Kagami tak henti-hentinya mengutuki dirinya—

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

—lalu sosok itu datang mengulurkan tangannya, menarik paksa Kuroko dari dasar jurang keputusasaan.

"Berbicara seperti itu sama saja dengan menyerah. Kau tahu, Tetsuya, menyerah adalah hal yang dilakukan seorang pecundang."

Derai angin menggoyangkan cabang-cabang pepohonan, sesekali menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang tak mampu bertahan. Detik itu pula hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun, membasahi bocah bersurai _crimson_ yang berdiri di antara kolam-kolam kecil di halaman depan dengan jas hujan yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Dan kau adalah seorang pecundang, Tetsuya."

Ucapan Akashi barusan berhasil menghipnotisnya, membakar emosinya.

"Jangan belbicala seolah-olah Akashi-kun mengelti—"

"Aku mengerti— mengerti kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang kupikir pantang menyerah adalah seorang pecundang."

Kuroko berhenti menangis. Ia menatap kesal Akashi dan hanya dibalas Akashi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau aku bisa beljalan aku akan memukulmu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan.”

Kuroko semakin kesal.

Sedetik kemudian ia berlari ke arah Akashi, memukul kepala merah itu sambil berteriak, "Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun!"

Kagami tercengang. Bukan karena Kuroko memukul kepala Akashi, bukan. Lebih dari itu, sepasang kaki kecil Kuroko tidak lumpuh lagi. "K-Kuloko?"

Akashi tersenyum, memukul-mukul pelan kepala biru muda itu. "Jangan menyerah kalau kau belum ingin menyerah, Tetsuya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan bersama, jika kau benar-benar ingin."

_Akashi-kun … tersenyum?_

* * *

* * *

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_

* * *

" _Nee_ … Akathithi mengapa aku tidak boleh mengajak Kulokothi belmain batet lagi-tu? Bukanna Kulokothi tudah tembuh dan bita belali untuk memukul kepala Akathithi?"

Akashi melirik-lirik Kise yang sepertinya mengajaknya adu jotos.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, sih, Kise? Tetsu itu belum sembuh. Keadaannya kemarin hanya sedang membaik dan dia bisa berlari begitu karena benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Akashi," komentar Aomine. Akashi mendelik. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Aomine itu benar, ia tetap tidak terima karena ucapan Aomine barusan terdengar merendahkan di telinganya.

"Kau benar, Daiki."

Aomine berbinar. Akhirnya kejeniusannya diakui juga.

"Jadi kau tidak usah ikut dengan kami. Kami akan mengajak Tetsuya ke taman bermain."

"O-oi Akashi, ucapanku barusan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ikut kalian ke taman bermain, tahu!"

"Tentu taja ada! Kalau Aominethi ikut akan belitik dan akan membuat Kulokothi puting-tu!" ujar Kise sok pintar.

"Aku yakin Tetsuya juga akan pusing mendengar bicaramu yang tidak jelas itu, Ryouta. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kau temani Daiki saja."

"Eh …? _Hidoi_! Akathithi _hidoi-tu_!" Kise nangis buaya, Aomine malah tertawa.

Bosan mendengar obrolan tidak penting teman-temannya, Midorima sebagai yang paling waras saat ini kembali menekan bel. Beberapa detik kemudian paman berwajah mirip kucing berlari-lari ke arah mereka dan membukakan pagar. Selang beberapa detik, Kuroko dan Kagami muncul diikuti Hyuuga dan Riko yang sepertinya baru saja bertengkar, kelihatan dari ekspresi kesal Hyuuga dan Riko yang masih mengomel.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko langsung berlari memeluknya, lengkap dengan teriakan 'aku melindukan Kulokothi-tu'.

Aomine yang merasa malu dengan kelakuan abnormal temannya di depan pengasuh Kuroko langsung menarik Kise menjauh. Kise nangis buaya—lagi.

Kuroko tertawa, dan hati Riko luluh karenanya. Riko yang tadinya mati-matian memaksa Hyuuga supaya tidak memberikan izin pada Kuroko karena ia takut kondisi Kuroko memburuk lagi, sekarang malah mengelus sayang puncak kepala Kuroko dan Kagami. “Tolong jaga Kuroko-kun untukku, Kagami-kun,” ujarnya lengkap dengan senyum termanisnya. Ia tahu teman-teman Kuroko yang warna-warni itu, ditambah Kagami, pasti bisa menghibur Kuroko, dan kebahagiaan Kuroko adalah hal terpenting baginya _. Setidaknya aku ikut bahagia jika Kuroko-kun bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya._

Bocah bersurai biru muda itu menatap heran teman-temannya yang kelihatan ceria sekali, kecuali Midorima yang tetap bertahan dengan ketsundereannya. Ia bahkan melihat Kagami begitu dekat dengan Aomine dan Kise, berjalan bergandengan tangan bertiga sampai-sampai meninggalkannya di belakang bersama Akashi. Heran, tetapi ia senang.

"Akashi-kun, kita akan ke mana? Belmain basket, ya?"

Akashi menggeleng, Kuroko cemberut. Ia berpikir teman-temannya akan mengajaknya bermain basket makanya mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali. Menatap Akashi, ia bertanya, "Lalu apa?"

"Ke taman bermain. Selain lapangan basket, taman bermain juga menyenangkan."

Kuroko tak percaya. Baginya yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika mendribble bola basket di tengah lapangan.

"Tapi aku ingin—"

"Sembuh, dan aku akan menemanimu bermain basket seharian."

Langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti oleh ucapan Akashi. Ia menatap punggung bocah warna-warni yang terus berjalan di depannya, termasuk Akashi yang sepertinya tidak begitu peduli mengapa ia berhenti. Bersama angin yang berembus detik itu, ia bergumam, "Aku ingin belsama meleka sedikit lebih lama lagi, Tuhan."

"Mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tidak, Akashi-kun."

Lalu ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar teman-temannya, kembali berjalan di samping Akashi. Entah kenapa ia ingin seperti Aomine, Kise dan Kagami yang kelihatan ceria sekali bergandengan tangan sambil bernyanyi walaupun Midorima berkali-kali meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti.

Kuroko meraih jemari Akashi, dan tersenyum ketika bocah _crimson_ itu menatapnya kaget. Ia tahu mustahil baginya untuk menolak.

Menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sedikit lebih kecil dan lebih kurus darinya membuat Akashi tahu suhu badan bocah ini sedang tidak normal dan sukses membuatnya tanpa sadar menatap si surai biru muda khawatir.

_Kau harus bertahan lebih lama dari ibuku, Tetsuya._

"Akashi-kun.”

“Ya?”

“Telimakasih banyak karena sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman belmain. Walaupun aku tidak yakin ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan selain lapangan basket, tetapi aku yakin Akashi-kun tidak mungkin belbohong. Kalena belsama kalian, di mana pun itu akan telasa menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya kau lupa meminta maaf karena sudah memukulku, Tetsuya— dan, oh, aku lupa, bukannya kau mengatakan kau membenciku, ya?"

Kuroko membatu. Salah jika ia sempat berpikir Akashi akan cepat melupakan kejadian itu, malah sebaliknya.

"M-maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak dengar, Tetsuya."

"Maaf …"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku belum dengar."

"Akashi-kun, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi dan aku tidak jadi membenci Akashi-kun!" ujar Kuroko setengah berteriak dan sukses menghentikan langkah teman-temannya yang lain.

Akashi memukul-mukul pelan kepala biru muda itu, "Anak pintar. Aku akan membelikanmu _vanilla milk shake_ nanti."

_Entah kenapa aku merasa ini tak akan lama._

* * *

* * *

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

_If only I had a little bit more time_

_If only I had a little bit more time with you_

* * *

Malam itu Akashi sengaja mengunjungi Kuroko—setelah mendapat izin dari ayahnya tentunya—untuk mengecek apakah Kuroko masih demam atau tidak dan yang ia dapati malah suhu badan bocah itu yang malah semakin tinggi. Kagami dan Alex baru saja pulang saat Akashi sampai, jadi ia berniat memanggil Hyuuga atau Riko untuk memberikan obat atau apa saja yang bisa menurunkan demam Kuroko. Tetapi bocah biru muda itu malah menarik tangan Akashi saat ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengatakan pada Akashi untuk tidak meninggalkannya karena ia takut seseorang berpakaian serba putih akan mendatanginya lagi.

"Sebentar saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan demammu. Demammu itu tinggi, Tetsuya, tinggi. Dan satu lagi, hantu itu tidak ada. Mengerti?" geram Akashi.

Paham dengan ucapan Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan tangan Akashi.

"Aku berjanji hanya sebentar. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Percaya padaku," ujarnya sembari mengelus sayang surai biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya, lalu pergi untuk memanggil siapa saja yang bisa memberikan apa saja untuk menurunkan demam teman baiknya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti— mengerti kalau Akashi tengah membohonginya. Ia tahu tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, dan ia yakin Akashi juga mengetehuinya. Dan satu lagi, Kuroko tidak takut hantu seperti Kagami dan, Akashi mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Belum sempat Akashi memutar kenop dingin pintu kamar Kuroko, suara kecil yang bergetar telah menghentikannya. "Akashi-kun … beldalah …."

Detik itu pula kekhawatiran Akashi kian memuncak dan rasa takut kehilangan semakin menyesakkan dada. Ia tahu, wajar saja mimisan jika sedang demam tinggi. Tetapi ini Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengalaminya, dan ia dibuat bergetar karena takut hal buruk terjadi pada bocah itu. Ia takut kehilangan _lagi_.

Berlari menuju Kuroko, Akashi langsung menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung Kuroko dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Bocah itu panik walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, dan cairan merah kental yang keluar semakin banyak saja.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah. Akan semakin banyak darah yang keluar kalau kau seperti ini," ujar Akashi berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun sebenarnya ia juga panik. Akashi mendongakkan kepala Kuroko (ia pernah melihat seseorang melakukannya di televisi dan hasilnya mimisan akan berhenti).

Tidak berhasil. Kepanikan Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kuroko berteriak—entah pada siapa di depan sana.

Ia terus meneriaki kalimat yang sama, sesekali menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya di tempat tidur untuk menyuruh sosok itu menjauh. "Aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu! Aku masih ingin belmain belsama Akashi-kun dan yang lain! Pelgi! Pelgi! Pelgi dali kamalku! Pelgi!"

Akashi tidak terlalu mengerti apa atau siapa yang diteriaki Kuroko, yang ia tahu ia juga masih ingin bersama Kuroko, ia belum ingin bocah itu pergi, dan ia memohon karena ia tahu keegoisan telah menguasainya.

_Sebentar lagi … kumohon biarkan kami bersama Tetsuya sedikit kebih lama lagi. Kumohon, Tuhan._

Lima detik kurang lebih, Kuroko mulai tenang. Ia berhenti berteriak dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, lalu menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Akashi berbarengan dengan satu kalimat yang berhasil mengukir senyum di wajah pucat Kuroko. "Dia sudah pergi, Tetsuya."

Detik itu pula Akashi tahu, ia mulai menyayangi Kuroko seperti ia menyayangi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, Akashi-kun, nyeli di sekujul tubuhku benal-benal menyiksaku, sampai menangis pun lasanya tidak ada gunanya. Tetapi jika boleh memohon, aku ingin belada di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi belsama Akashi-kun dan yang lain."

_Aku memang egois._

* * *

* * *

_We could go up, up, up_

_And take that little ride_

_And sit there holding hands and everything would be just right_

* * *

Hari itu Kuroko masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar dan ia menggunakannya untuk bermain bersama teman warna-warninya. Mereka berencana untuk bermain-main sampai sore karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional. Mereka tidak memilih basket karena basket memerlukan banyak energi dan Kuroko tidak mempunyai itu. Mungkin taman bermain adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Momoi-san cantik sekali," ujarnya setelah memasangkan bunga berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambut gadis kecil itu di telinganya. Hari ini Momoi Satsuki ikut dengan Aomine, memaksa ikut tepatnya karena ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu dibicarakan Aomine.

Ia langsung menyukai Kuroko sedetik setelah surai biru muda itu menari-nari di bawah panduan angin. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia terpesona.

Lalu Kuroko menghampiri Kise dan Aomine yang tengah bermain ayunan dan memasangkan bunga yang sama di telinga Kise dan Aomine. "Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun juga cantik sekali."

Hati Momoi retak. Ia disamakan cantiknya dengan anak laki-laki.

Lain Momoi, lain pula Kise. Ia kegirangan dan memeluk Kuroko. "Apa aku tepelti putli talju-tu? _Nee … nee …_ kalau begitu Kulokothi pangelanna!"

Oh, Kise terlalu banyak menonton kartun Disney sepertinya.

"Tidak mau, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko kalem tapi nusuk. Kise nangis buaya.

Aomine mendecih kesal, tidak terima dikatakan cantik walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko berbohong. "Oi, Tetsu,aku ini tampan, bukan cantik."

Krik, krik.

Midorima menahan tawa, begitu juga Akashi. Momoi dan Kise tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Murasakibara—

"Mine-chin memang tampan, kok."

—entah kenapa hari ini ia tak tega melihat Aomine dibully. Kuroko mengangguk setuju dan Kise tidak terima, ia juga ingin dibilang tampan rupanya.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menghampiri Akashi sekarang. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis kemarin. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko, heran.

"Tadi malam dia datang ke mimpiku. Akashi-kun. Dia buka hantu."

_Aku tahu, Tetsuya._

"Dia ibuku yang meninggal saat melahilkanku. Ibu tellihat cantik sekali. Lambutnya panjang telulai dan ibu mengenakan gaun putih sepelti gaun pengantin. Bola mata ibu belwalna bilu sepeltiku dan aku suka memandangnya. Ibu bilang ayah sudah menungguku dan ibu mengajakku pelgi. Tetapi aku menolak kalena aku belum pamit dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lain. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak beltemu dengan ayah dan ibuku dan aku senang sekali saat ibu mengajakku pelgi belsama ayah. Kupikil aku halus pamit dulu kalena ibu bilang ini akan lama," cerita Kuroko panjang lebar. Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Midorima dan Momoi juga cukup cerdas untuk memahami cerita Kuroko. Lain halnya dengan Kise yang merengek ingin ikut dengan Kuroko karena ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Momoi menangis. Walaupun baru kali ini ia sempat bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia ingin bermain dan melihat senyum itu lebih lama lagi.

Kise bingung melihat wajah sedih teman-temannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa temuana tedih? Bukanna kalian halus tenang melihat Kulokothi beltemu dengan olang tuana dan akan pelgi jalan-jalan belsama olang tuana? Kulokothi kelihatan tenang tekali tampai-tampai aku ingin ikut denganna."

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko memeluk Kise erat-erat. "Aku pasti akan sangat melindukan Kise-kun."

Air mata yang dari tadi Kise coba tahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sampai detik ini ia tak tahu separah apa penyakit yang diderita Kuroko. Tetapi ia tahu, tahu betul penyakit itu telah menyiksa teman baiknya dan ia tidak boleh egois untuk tetap menahan Kuroko walaupun ia belum ingin Kuroko meninggalkannya.

Aomine pun mengerti. Ia berlari ke arah Kise dan Kuroko yang tengah terisak, memeluk mereka berdua erat-erat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah, Tetsu, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Seolah dituntun naluri yang sama, detik berikutnya mereka semua berpelukan. Lalu terisak karena belum sanggup meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Tetapi takdir sudah berbicara. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk menolak. Ah, ia juga tak boleh lupa berpamitan dengan Kagami yang sedang di Amerika.

_Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kulokothi/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun …_

* * *

* * *

_And maybe someday I'll see you again_

_We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end_

* * *

Hari itu Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk tiba-tiba. Alex tidak bisa menangani Kuroko karena ia masih dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Ia buru-buru kembali ke Jepang karena Kagami tidak henti-hentinya menangis saat mengetahui kondisi temanbaiknya memburuk.

Di sini lah Kuroko Tetsuya, terbaring tak sadarkan diri lengkap dengan selang-selang entah apa di dekatnya dan layar monitor di sisi kirinya yang masih berbunyi, menampilkan detak jantungnya.

Riko sudah menangis sejak Kuroko pingsan dan belum berhenti sampai sekarang walaupun Hyuuga terus mencoba menenangkannya. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi pengasuh Kuroko karena membiarkannya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

" _Nee_ … Kuroko-kun, bangun. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain basket kalau kau bangun. Aku berjanji akan memaksa Hyuuga-kun untuk mengizinkanmu bermain basket denganku. Kau belum tahu, ya? Saat SMA aku adalah pelatih tim basket sekolah dan berhasil membawa mereka hingga ke final _winter cup_. Aku lupa menceritakan ini padamu. Ayolah, bangun …." Riko mengguncang pelan tubuh ringkih Kuroko, berharap bocah itu membuka matanya dan menunjukkan manik biru langit yang saat ini dirindukan Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Sudah, Riko—"

"Bagaimana kondisi Kuroko?" Alex menerobos masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, diikuti Kagami yang sudah menangis sesenggukan dan teman warna-warni Kuroko. Untung saja mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan saat ingin mengunjungi Kuroko, paman berwajah mirip kucing bilang Kuroko sedang di rumah sakit dan detik itu pula sedan _silver_ Alex memasuki pekarangan. Mereka kegirangan.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak, dan mereka langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

" _Nee_ … Kulokothi, ada yang takit-tu? Katakan— katakan padaku-tu," ujar Kise meraih jemari dingin Kuroko.

Kuroko bersusah payah membuka matanya, melirik sekelilingnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya atau kakinya. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menoleh melihat wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lalu Alex membuka masker oksigen Kuroko saat menyadari ia ingin berbicara.

Ia melirik Kagami, tak tega melihat teman baiknya menangis sesenggukan seperti itu. "Kagami-kun, maaf aku belum sempat pamit padamu. Ibu mengatakan aku halus pamit dulu pada Kagami-kun yang sudah menemaniku selama ini, balu setelah itu kami bisa pelgi jalan-jalan belsama meleka."

"Apa yang kau bicalakan, bodoh?! Mamaku akan menyembuhkanmu! Kau tahu, kan, mamaku itu doktel yang hebat! Kau pasti sembuh, Kuloko. Kita akan belmain basket lagi belsama meleka. Kau mau belmain basket lagi denganku, ‘kan?" Kagami menangis sesenggukan. "Mana boleh kau meninggalkanku sepelti ini. Aku bahkan sudah bilang pada mamaku akan masuk SD yang sama denganmu dan meleka. Mana boleh— mana boleh sepelti ini …."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah beljanji pada ibu dan ayahku. Lihat— lihat itu ibuku datang. Ibu datang belsama ayah. Lihat, Kagami-kun, ayahku belambut bilu muda sepeltiku."

Ruangan itu mulai dipenuhi suara isakan tangis. Riko mungkin sudah jatuh berlutut kalau saja Hyuuga tidak menahannya. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Kise sudah menangis sesenggukan sejak tadi sambil memeluk Aomine yang juga sedang menangis. Midorima dan Murasakibara ikut menangis karena mereka masih ingin bermain bersama Kuroko.

"Mana boleh sepelti itu, Kuloko! Aku masih ingin belmain belsamamu! Kau mana boleh meninggalkanku! Mana boleh sepelti ini …."

Alex ikut terluka melihat Kagami seperti itu. Air matanya tumpah. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena tak bisa menyembuhkan Kuroko, teman baik anaknya.

"Alex-san," Kuroko melirik Alex, "Alex-san adalah doktel telhebat dan baik hati, sepelti yang dikatakan Kagaim-kun. Telimakasih banyak kalena sudah melawat dan mengobatiku selama ini. Maaf— aku minta maaf kalena aku sudah melepotkan Alex-san."

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin mengatakan 'tidak, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali' tetapi lidahnya kelu.

"Liko-san, Hyuuga-san, telimakasih banyak sudah melawat dan menjagaku selama ini. Aku minta maaf kalau seling membuat Hyuuga-san dan Liko-san malah-malah. Aku benal-benal minta maaf."

Hyuuga bungkam, Riko semakin sesenggukan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi mereka yang sudah merawat Kuroko dari ia belum pandai berbicara.

"Akashi-kun …" Kuroko melirik Akashi yang setengah mati menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan dingin Kuroko.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Tetsuya?"

_Sakit, Akashi-kun, sakit …_

Bibirnya kaku, ia tak bisa bersuara. Sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh, yang bisa ia gerakkan hanya tangannya yang hangat karena digenggam Akashi, dan ia menggenggam tangan itu seerat yang ia mampu, mengisyaratkan nyeri luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerbunya tanpa ampun.

Lalu bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia ingin berbicara pada bocah _crimson_ itu tetapi bibirnya kaku, ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah mengulurkan tangannya dan menariknya dari jurang keputusasaan tetapi ia tak mampu. Lidahnya kelu, ia membisu karena waktu.

_Akashi-kun, telimakasih … telimakasih … telimakasih …_

Dadanya terasa sesak karena ia tahu ia tak lagi bisa bersuara, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat, mengisyaratkan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia lelah, Akashi tahu Kuroko lelah.

"Aku senang kita menjadi teman, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi tersenyum.

"A-aku juga-tu. Aku tenang belteman dengan Kulokothi."

"Aku juga— aku senang walaupun kau juga cadel seperti Kise, Tetsu."

"Tetsu-kun …"

"Aku hanya senang bermain basket denganmu, _nanodayo_."

"Kuro-chin …"

"K-Kuroko … aku— aku juga senang berteman denganmu," ujar Kagami masih terisak.

Lantas Kuroko memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. _Telimakasih … telimakasih banyak …_

Ia ingin mengatakannya, sekali saja dan untuk terakhir kalinya, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi pria berkacamata yang sering uring-uringan karena mengetahui ia sering bermain basket diam-diam dengan Kagami. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita bersurai cokelat yang akan selalu membelanya jika Hyuuga memarahinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Alex yang selalu mengkhawirkannya seperti anak sendiri, menenangkannya saat nyeri itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan bermimpi. Ia sangat menyayangi Kagami—bocah berisik, cadel dan bicaranya sering sesuka hati yang telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mengajarinya dasar-dasar basket dan membuatnya mencintai permainan bola besar itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Kise yang bicaranya tidak jelas tetapi masih bisa dipahaminya, Kise yang selalu memeluknya dan berteriak 'aku melindukan Kulokothi' atau 'aku menyukai Kulokothi' ketika melihatnya, Kise yang ceria dan berisik tetapi gampang sekali menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi Akashi yang kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli padahal ia yang paling mengerti, Akashi yang entah sengaja atau tidak selalu menariknya ketika ia sampai pada titik terendah yang disebut putus asa, Akashi yang tersenyum lembut padanya dan menangis karena takut kehilangan dirinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Aomine dengan sikap masa bodohnya yang kadang membuat Akashi sakit kepala, Aomine yang awalnya tidak ingin repot-repot berbicara dengan bocah cadel selain Kise malah menjadi yang paling heboh saat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia sangat menyayangi Midorima dengan segala ketsundereannya yang kadang membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia sangat menyayangi Murasakibara yang tak pernah jauh dari _snack_. Dan ia juga menyayangi Momoi meskipun baru mengenal gadis kecil itu.

Ia menyayangi— sangat menyayangi mereka semua dan ia ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi ia—Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mulut dan mengatakan 'aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua'. Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk itu.

Air matanya mengering, ia lelah dan mengantuk.

Lantas Akashi tersenyum, mengelus lembut surai biru muda itu. "Apa kau lelah, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya, menatap manik merah yang selalu bisa menenangkannya, berharap si pemilik mengerti maksudnya—

"Kau boleh beristirahat, Tetsuya. Bukankah kau akan jalan-jalan dengan ayah dan ibumu?"

—dan ia benar-benar mengerti.

Kuroko tersenyum membenarkan pertanyaan Akashi.

"Istirahatlah. Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Jika sudah bertemu ibu dan ayahmu, sampaikan salamku— maksudku salam kami pada mereka, ya? Perjalananmu pasti akan menyenangkan."

Jeda.

Akashi menggenggam tangan dingin itu erat-erat. Ia tahu Kuroko lelah, ia tahu Kuroko telah kalah.

"… _oyasumi_ , Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian layar monitor di sisi kiri Kuroko menampilkan garis lurus disertai suara konstan yang menyesakkan dada, menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi telah Akashi tahan mati-matian. Kuroko Tetsuya telah pergi, benar-benar pergi.

* * *

* * *

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

* * *

Pagi itu mendung menggayut. Udara dipenuhi janji akan turun hujan lagi, tetapi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Ia berjalan sehening mungkin, tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat orang-orang di situ, terutama teman lamanya.

Menemukan yang dicari, ia berjongkok di hadapan gundukan tanah itu. Tersenyum simpul sembari meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih pada bagian kepala temannya, kemudian berbisik, "Aku datang lagi untuk menemuimu, Tetsuya."

Derai angin menggoyangkan cabang-cabang pepohonan dan menyiulkan lagu-lagu sedih diantara daun-daun yang berguguran. Ia tersenyum lagi. Rindu akan sosok itu ternyata tak pernah hilang, bahkan mereda setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Masa kanak-kanaknya sudah lama berlalu. Tetapi ternyata pengalaman masa kecilnya tidak bisa berlalu begitu saja. Ada hal-hal yang dengan sendirinya menjadi bagian yang membentuk kepribadiannya. Sebut ia egois karena tidak pernah ingin menerima penolakan dan peraturan bahwa perintahnya mutlak pun lahir.

Akashi kecil dan Akashi yang sekarang tidak berbeda, sama-sama menjadi pemimpin kelompok, dan ia menjadi _over_ _protective_ karena ia tahu seberapa menyakitkannya kehilangan.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya, dan yang lain juga. Aku selalu mengawasi mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja, ya. Walaupun Daiki sedikit membuat pusing kepalaku, tetapi aku masih bisa mengontrolnya. Kalau Ryouta, dia sering sekali membuatku khawatir. Tahu sendiri, kan, seperti apa Ryouta? Dia sering tidak mau makan karena merindukan Kurokocchi katanya. Untung saja aku ini mutlak, jadi dia tidak bisa merengek lama-lama seperti anak bayi." Akashi tertawa kecil teringat teman-teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi anggota klub basket yang dia sendiri adalah kaptennya.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya," Akashi mengingat-ingat peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu yang sempat membuatnya frustasi. "Ibuku meninggal karena sakit yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu, kan, ayahku itu selalu sibuk dan ibuku yang selalu menemaniku. Ibu yang paling dekat denganku. Tak lama ibu meninggal, kudengar ayah membuat semacam yayasan untuk anak-anak yang sakit kanker dan mendirikan rumah kanker. Aku tidak pernah ingin ikut saat ayah mengajakku, karena melihat orang-orang yang menderita seperti ibuku sama saja membuka luka lama. Ayah tidak suka aku menolak perintahnya dan dia memaksaku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak, aku berjumpa denganmu. Lalu menjadi teman, padahal awalnya aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu karena kau menderita penyakit yang sama dengan ibu. Aku tersiksa melihat kau menderita, karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihat ibuku mengalaminya."

Arus dingin mengaliri tulang-tulangnya. Ia masih merasa nyeri bahkan ketika yang ia ceritakan adalah kisah yang sama setiap tahunnya. Rasa sakit kehilangan masih jelas terasa, seperti baru kemarin Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkannya.

"Kupikir hanya kepergian ibuku yang bisa membuatku sefrustasi itu, ternyata kau juga, Tetsuya. Kau tahu Ryouta yang selalu ceria itu menjadi pemurung setelah kepergianmu, Taiga—temanmu yang berisik dan bicaranya kasar itu menjadi pendiam, Daiki juga tak kalah menyedihkannya dari Ryouta, Shintarou mengurung diri di kamar, dan Atsushi—Atsushi yang paling mengerikan, ia berhenti memakan _snack_. Dan aku, entah kenapa aku jadi lebih peduli pada mereka. Bahkan Daiki memanggilku ibu karena Daiki bilang aku terlalu _over protective_ pada mereka. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya takut kehilangan lagi, kau paham kan, Tetsu—"

Akashi menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara daun-daun kering terinjak di belakangnya. Refleks, ia melihat ke belakang dan setengah kaget melihat manusia warna-warni yang sudah berdiri dalam radius dua meter _. Mereka …? Sejak kapan?_

Seperti mengulang kejadian tahun-tahun sebelumnya ditanggal yang sama. Akashi akan tiba lebih dulu dan menceritakan kisah yang sama. Lalu mereka—manusia warna-warni itu harus berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling agar tidak mengganggu Akashi berkisah. Tahu sendiri, kan, Akashi tidak suka diganggu?

Sekarang salahkan Kise Ryouta karena menginjak daun kering yang terdengar lebih gaduh di makam yang sunyi, dan ia telah mengganggu Akashi.

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya (kebiasaan barunya karena sering dibentak-bentak oleh Midorima), lalu berujar sambil menatap malas kapten bersurai _crimson_ itu, "Oi, Akashi, Tetsu sudah bosan dengan ceritamu yang itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu, Daiki?"

" _Maa_ … _maa_ … tidak baik ribut-ribut di sini, Dai-chan," ujar Momoi menengahi. Tetapi bukan Aomine namanya kalau akan tutup mulut begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan mendengarnya, Satsuki? Kau bosan juga, ‘kan? Iya, ‘kan?"

"Aominecchi, _urusai_ - _ssu_! Kau mengganggu istirahat Kurokocchi!"

Oh, itu suara Kise yang sudah tidak cadel lagi tetapi masih tetap mengganggu dipendengaran Akashi.

"Kau pikir suaramu barusan tidak mengganggu Tetsuya, Ryouta?" ujar Akashi kalem tapi nusuk. Kise ingin menangis, tetapi ucapan Akashi ada benarnya juga, ia _agak_ berteriak tadi.

"Atsushi," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki bersurai ungu yang sibuk mengunyah Pocky. "Tidak sopan makan di tempat seperti ini." Akashi berusaha bersuara selembut mungkin agar tidak melukai perasaan Murasakibara Atsushi yang masih seperti anak-anak walaupun ia yang berbadan paling besar.

"Tapi, Aka-chin, aku la—"

"Perintahku itu apa, Atsushi?"

"Mutlak." Murasakibara menunduk lesu, lalu menyimpan Pocky miliknya yang masih tersisa separuh lagi.

Sebenarnya Aomine iri. Mengapa hanya dia yang menerima sarkasme Akashi? Ini diskriminasi namanya.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" itu pertanyaan yang bermakna lain di telinga manusia warna-warni itu. Kurang lebih maksud Akashi adalah cepat kemari dan berdoa atau porsi latihan kalian kugandakan, dan mereka cepat-cepat menghampiri Kuroko karena porsi latihan yang biasa saja sudah seperti neraka, apalagi yang digandakan.

Kagami mendecih kesal. _Kalau berdoa untuk Kuroko, tidak usah diperintah aku juga tahu_.

"Ada masalah, Taiga?"

Kagami menggeleng kuat-kuat karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi milik Akashi walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin protes.

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata dan berdoa sembari melintasi kembali jejak rindu akan sosok itu di kepala mereka.

Dan ketika mereka membuka mata, samar-samar ia hadir di sana. Muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senyum simpul.

Laksana terlempar dari lorong waktu, sosok itu tak bertambah tinggi sesenti pun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengucapkan dua baris kata yang terus menggema di telinga mereka.

" _Telimakasih banyak kalena masih menganggapku sebagai teman kalian. Telimakasih banyak, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midolima-kun dan Mulasakibala-kun. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Telimakasih banyak …."_

* * *

Hal-hal mustahil kadang kala mampu ditakluk ilmu; ilmiah maupun musyrik. Namun kesaktian sang waktu tak tertekuk apapun, siapapun. Dan mereka tahu, mereka tak akan pernah bisa meraih sosok itu sekeras apapun mereka mencoba. Karena sosok itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, ia telah dikalahkan oleh waktu yang kejam.

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

* * *

** A/N: **

_Clouds_ adalah lagu yang diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh Zach Sobiech, remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang didiagnosa menderita kanker tulang langka— _osteosarcoma_ **—** yang kebanyakan menyerang anak-anak. Dengan tiadanya pilihan berobat, hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Aku dibuat merinding olehnya, ketika ia mengatakan, "Tak perlu mencari tahu bahwa ketika sekarat, saat itulah kehidupan dimulai."

Zach menyadari umurnya yang pendek dan ia benar-benar menikmati apa yang bisa dilakukannya dihari-hari terakhirnya. Bersyukur atas apa yang kau punya, hal sederhana namun butuh sikap untuk melaksanakannya.

Zach Sobiech, seorang penderita kanker tulang yang berhasil menginspirasi pribadi yang sebelumnya _mati_. Seorang veteran perang yang sudah bertahun-tahun kehilangan harapan hidup tiba-tiba mau keluar rumah, berjalan di bawah mendung. Anak-anak muda yang frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri menangis menyesali keputusasaannya. Pecandu narkoba punya harapan lagi untuk terbebas dari benda laknat itu.

20 Mei 2013, Zach menyerah kalah pada penyakitnya, tetapi ia mampu menghidupkan jutaan semangat dan kehidupan orang lain.

* * *

**_"Life is really just beautiful moments one right after the other. All of these experiences are super— super cool. All of them are giving me just a little bit more closure on everything. It's just try and make people happy. Maybe you have to learn it over time, maybe you have to learn it the hard way, but as long as you learn it, you're going to make the world a better place."_ **

**_(Zach Sobiech)_ **


End file.
